George Enrolls Like That
George Enrolls Like That was the 12th episode of Season Five of George Lopez; it was also the 92nd overall series episode. Written by Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, premiered on ABC-TV on January 25, 2006. Synopsis When Max skips school, George enrolls in college to set a positive example. But George has difficulty getting anyone to take him seriously. Even Professor Lim (recurring guest star Ming-Na Wen - of "ER" TV series fame) thinks his questions are jokes. Storyline George has to go to a school assembly (Angie tricked him into it), but when Principal Stoller, the school's principal (Brooks Almy) says that the meeting is only for parents who didn't go to college, in hopes that they would encouarge their children to go, to'' "do better in life", as she cites a study that she read once that 3/4 of all parents who didn't go will have children who will do the same, as a result; it doesn't sit well with George, as he thinks that it's an insult to the parents, saying that they're "stupid"; he also didn't want to go because he thinks college is a waste of time, as he boasted at the meeting that he "owns a successful factory" by not going. After Max cuts class to skip a test at school, he decides that he doesn't want go to college, too, this he tells George, citing that he didn't go, and has a successful career at Powers Bros.. so he shouldn't have to, Largely because of Angie, who insists that Max furthers his education after high school, George, who's also insistent that his son "makes something of himself" by trying to aim to go to college, decides to make a deal, as he challenges his son, that if he goes to back to school, then Max will go to college, too. At work, when George tells Benny and Ernie about his deal with Max, he gets introduced by Jack to a new co-worker in the office, Rick Martinez, who shares quite a few things in common with him, as they both grew up in rough neighborhoods, he, in East LA, Rick, in Boyle Heights where Rick said he ''"couldn't sleep at night because of the police helicopters", and both were raised by their mothers, George, because his dad Manny left Benny when he was small, Rick, because his father had died, and, to top it off, they both struggled with Dyslexia. The only things that are different being, is that Rick overcame his dyslexia and went to college, where he met his wife -- when George and Ernie checks out a snapshot of Rick's wife (George cajoles Rick to compare their wives' photos), there blown away by her beauty (as George later tells Max, as he tells him Rick's wife is "smokin' hot") as Rick says. that she did some modeling for a time. Also, Rick also worked in an aircraft parts factory part-time before while in college, as his starting salary with Powers Bros. is higher than his present salary. Partly because of Rick's position and salary with the company and the picture of his wife, and his deal with Max, it further compels him to make good on his promise to his son to go back to school, as he enrolls at the local community college for a microeconomics course. However, he struggles with his microeconomics class, and is known as a cut-up, a class clown in school, as he makes joke when his teacher, Professor Tracy Lim (Ming-Na Wen) when she tries to explain, as she says "in layman's terms", the "economic theory that delves into the agents and the ramifications they have on the global economic market", as he raises his hand and says he has a question about what he doesn't understand. when she asks what part, he jokes "everything you said after "layman's terms"!. Professor Lim also has a little knock-knock joke for him as she says to him'' "Knock, Knock!"'' and he replies "Okay...Who's there?" as she responds "Be quiet, you're waisting everyone's time!" When she asks the class if they knew the difference between "inflation, deflation, and depression", every hand is raised except for his. as he asks her "Is it to late for me to get my $28 back?" Later, when George and the students were supposed to be working on a quiz she catches him passing a note he claims was passed to him which says on it, "Do you think Professor Lim is Hot? Say Yes or No!", as she tells him, "I would've respected you more if you were cheating", as he tells her he's going to change the answer on the note to "No!" as he says "Forget You, then!" Main cast *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez Guest starring *Brooks Almy as Principal Stoller *Julian Acosta as Rick Martinez *Jack Blessing as Jack Powers *Rudy Moreno as Blue Collar Parent *Ming-Na Wen as Professor Tracy Lim, George's college class teacher (as Ming-Na) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5